Captain America Vol 5 4
' Out of Time (Part IV of VI) ' Summary Volume: 5 Issue: 4 Month: April Year: 2005 Credits Editor in Chief: Joe Quesada Head Writer: Ed Brubaker Cover Artists: Steve Epting Pencilers: Steve Epting and Michael Lark Inkers: Steve Epting and Michael Lark Colourists: Frank D'armata Editors: Nicole Wiley, Andy Schmidt, Molly Lazer and Tom Brevoort Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Agent 13 * Aleksander Lukin * Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) * Bucky (James Barnes) * Crossbones * Iron Man (Tony Stark) (behind the scenes on the telephone) * Nick Fury * Nomad (Jack Monroe) (as a corpse only) * Patriot (Jeffrey Mace) * Spirit of '76 * Winter Soldier (cameo) Locations: * New York :*New York City * Virginia :*Arlington National Cemetery Items: * Captain America's Shield * Cosmic Cube * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Aleksander Lukin is back in New York, ready to use his partially enabled cosmic cube to conduct a takeover of the Roxxon Oil conglomerate. But before commencing with business, he places a call to Crossbones to take care of Captain America. Meanwhile, Nick Fury calls Agent-13 in for an important meeting. He tells her that S.H.I.E.L.D. has located the weapon used to assassinate the Red Skull. The fingerprints on the weapon belong to Jack Munroe, a former Bucky who also partnered himself with Captain America as Nomad. Fury tells Sharon that a GPS chip has been implanted in Jack's body and that she is to track him down. Captain America meanwhile goes to Arlington Cemetery where he discovers that the headstones belonging to William Naslund and Jeffrey Mace, two former Captain Americas have been vandalized. Leaving the cemetery he runs afoul of Crossbones. Believing Crossbones to be responsible for the vandalism, he attacks him. The two fight, but Cap's game is thrown off by another barrage of flashbacks involving Bucky and Baron Zemo. Crossbones beats him down, but has no desire to finish Cap off while he is in such a state. He does however, admit to having nothing to do with the damaged gravestones at Arlington. In Philadelphia, Agent-13 sneaks into Jack Munroe's apartment. As she enters the room, Jack's body falls on top of her. Somebody hits Agent-13 from behind knocking her out. Notes * This issue is reprinted in Captain America: Winter Soldier (Volume 1). * Artist Michael Lark does the penciling on the flashback sequences only. * William Naslund was a World War II era hero originally known as the Spirit of '76. His earliest chronological appearance was in Invaders (Volume 1) #14, but his first modern appearance was in What If (Volume 1) #4. After Captain America and Bucky disappeared at the close of World War II, William retired as the Spirit of '76 and became the second Captain America. He took on Fred Davis as the second Bucky. * Jeffrey Mace was a World War II era hero originally known as the Patriot. His earliest chronological appearance was in Marvel Premiere #29. After a robot called Adam II killed William Naslund, the second Captain America, Jeffrey Mace decided to retire as the Patriot to pick up the mantle and become the 3rd Captain America. Fred Davis continued to serve at his side as Bucky II. Captain America III's final appearance was in Captain America (Volume 1) #285. Trivia * None Recommended Readings * Captain America Related Articles * Captain America cover art gallery * Captain America image gallery * Invaders * Roxxon Oil * S.H.I.E.L.D. External Links * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Alexander Lukin and the Winter Soldier article at Wikipedia References * Grand Comics Database (reprint info) ---- Captain America (Volume 5) 04 Captain America (Volume 5) 04